Ammunition
Various forms Ammunition for slughtrower and Magnetically accelerated Rifles existed throughout the galaxy. Saboteur Non-Lethal A form of non-lethal ammunition consisting of a semi-solid gel inside a discarding sabot round. When the round exits the barrel the casing around the gel discards outward exposing the gel. The gel takes the form of a blob. On impact the blob spreads its kinetic force across the target acting much like more archaic 'beanbag rounds'. The rounds is very temperature resistant allowing it to be used in many extreme temperatures. In Vacuum however the gel rounds freeze inside their sabots rendering them very lethal on impact. M07 X-HP-SAP The 9.5x40mm M47 Experimental High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing (abbreviated M47 X-HP-SAP) ammunition is a type of .374-caliber rifle projectile that was the basis for the TMS X-5 ALIC series. The 9.5mm cartridge's performance is consistent with other special-purpose rifle calibers, offering high power and accuracy in close-combat engagements. In a rifle weighing anywhere between 8.5 to 11 pounds, this would produce manageable felt recoil, with a muzzle energy of around 3,200 joules. The 9.5x40mm cartridge is used in standard 30-round magazines for the X-5, providing the shooter with twelve three round bursts before a reload is required. The ALIP, also known as the Allie, used this same ammunition. Shredder Round Shredder rounds are designed to splinter on impact, tearing through light armor and making mincemeat of flesh. They are usually fired from Carbines as a replacement for Armor Piercing Rounds. However, shredder rounds have a severe lack of penetration power and they are all but useless against personal shields. They are most often used against massed enemies with light armour. Tactical Training Round The Tactical Training Round or TTR round has a plastic polymer shell that helps maintain the actual characteristics of bullet flight. Inside, there is a proximity fuse that dissolves the shell when the round comes within 10 centimeters of a surface. Once dissolved, a blob of red paint splatters onto the target. The paint also hides a powerful anesthetic and immobilizes the nano-fibers woven into clothing, causing it to harden. This is used for training simulations. The target then loses the ability to move the body part that is hit, simulating a bullet wound to that area. The rounds also have a tranquilizing effect caused by the anesthetic, essentially paralyzing (or close to it) whatever body part they hit for a short time. The anesthetic in the paint can also knock someone unconscious for up to a few hours, depending on where they are shot. 21.21 Caliber Anti-Personnel Shot This large shell was known as the 21.21 Caliber Anti-Personnel Shot, or more commonly the 8 gauge shell, as gauge was an ancient method of measuring the size of a weapons barrel, terminology still used by some weapon manufactures well beyond the battle of Yavin. Each shell contained 15 small pellets, each pellet was heavy, constructed of Durasteel, giving weight and mass to each round. The round was used in the X-16 CAWS and was superb at close range combat, beyond 20 meters however its usage fell off until it was useless. 12.7x99mm Armor-Piercing Rounds The 12.7x99mm AP, also known as the .50 caliber' is a cartridge designed to penetrate armor.. The cartridge itself has been made in many variants: multiple generations of regular ball, tracer, armor piercing, incendiary, and saboted sub-caliber rounds. The rounds intended for machine guns are linked using metallic links. Each version however all revolved around the concept of using kinetic force to pierce armor and deal damage to what is behind it. This Ammunition was standard for the Slughtrower turret mounted on some APC-M-60 models. 102mm High-Explosive Anti-Tank The 102mm High-Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT) shaped charge can be fired from TTI-D-RPG-2 Heavy Munitions Launcher. As the name suggests it is designed to penetrate and/or destroy tanks, armored vehicles, and lightly hardened structures. The 102mm HEAT comes in three varieties, Shaped Charge, Proton Rocket, and Smart Missile. 102mm HEAT Shaped Charge The Shaped Charge version is a simple, dumbfire rocket with a shaped charge, when the explosive detonates, the pressure wave liquefies the metallic liner in the charge, projecting it forward, the molten metal then burns through the target. 102mm HEAT Proton Rocket The Proton Rocket version is a dumbfire rocket, like the shaped charge, but with a baridium charge like a proton torpedo. This is the most powerful 102mm HEAT variant but also the slowest, as such its used for long range demolition, attacking slow targets, and improvised artillery strikes. 102mm HEAT Smart Missile The Smart Missile, which contains a baridium charge similar to the Proton Rocket but of a smaller size and yield, is the Anti-Aircraft/Spacecraft munition version of the 102mm HEAT. When fired from the TTI-D-RPG-2, the charge will lock on the target and follow it until it is destroyed or out of sight. This version can easily punch through light shielding. 40mm Grenade/Ordinance Rounds Proton Round The shell housed a 1 kilogram proton charge, capable of doing massive damage to a 10-20m area. Though not as advanced as the larger scale torpedoes it did have limited target acquisition abilities and could alter course on a limited scale to assure that it detonated on target. Air Burst Simply put an air burst occurs whenever an explosive device such as an anti-personnel artillery shell or a nuclear weapon is detonated in the air instead of on contact with the ground or target or a delayed armor piercing explosion. Aerial bursts may also arise from the explosion, above the ground, of incoming meteoroids.The principal military advantage of an air burst over a ground burst is that the energy from the explosion (as well as any shrapnel) is distributed more evenly over a wider area, however the peak energy is lower. The X-24 air burst rounds can cause damage up to 20 meters away. Cryoban The 40mm CryoBan round is basicly a 40mm variant of the WW-41 Grenade by Merr-Sonn. Its primarily used as a Fire Suppressant but in dire cases it can be used as a weapon. Plasma The 40mm Plasma Grenade is a 40mm version of the Plasma Grenade, it is used as a demolition weapon and on some occasions, though very rare, to clear out foliage on planets. Chemical gas The 40mm Chemical Gas Grenade on impact releases a could of knockout gas. Its effective against most forms of life as its derived from the liquid form of Th'ksa crystals, the gas, like its liquid and crystal counterparts was bright luminescent green. The Knockout effect lasted anywhere from 20 minutes to two days depending on the individuals metabolism HUNTER round Hunter, standing for H'igh altitude '''U'nit 'N'avigated 'T'actical imag'''E R'ound, is a 40mm round that is launched into the air, after reaching a hight of around 250-300m it deploys a small short life droid with a repulsor system and observation equipment. The Droid broadcasts its images and scans to the HUD of the user of the round and others with access to the network. It is used to spy over obstacles and get real time images from the sky rapidly without the use of a STARS or recon flight. 50mm Heavy Round The 50mm Heavy Round is fired from the MT-M-80's main guns. The rounds is made of very dense Durasteel-Titanium-A with a Tungsten Carbide outer shell. The rounds uses its mass and sheer kinetic force to deal damage to its targets, easily piercing even heavy armor. Due to the round being of a ballistic nature Ray Shields have no effect on the rounds, proving to be useless against them. A smaller 30mm version of the round is used in the TAR-MK-III Rotatory Cannon. Artillery Round The Artillery Round, both its 60mm and 120mm versions, are a large, Durasteel-Titanium-a casing surrounding a high explosive charge. The round travels in a high arc, using magnetic acceleration to propel it across the battle field before it hits its target. Kinetic energy helps the round pierce the target (or ground should it be a bombardment strike) before detonating heavily damaging the target or sending up plums of dirt and shrapnel into the air. 14.5x114mm ''Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot The 14.5x114mm Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot bullet is used by the sniper rifles such as the TTI-D-50 Sniper Rifle System. The 14.5mm sniper round has less effect on living targets due to the ammunition type- APFSDS, or "Armor-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, Discarding-Sabot" rounds, which are designed for penetration and NOT terminal performance, this type of bullet does not fragment nor does it tumble, which would cause maximum damage to a target but instead punches through with extreme velocity, so the actual wound it creates is rather unimpressive, compared to that of a weapon firing rounds that would tumble or fragment. Using Gauss technology, the small tungsten rounds have the ability to rip targets apart, even through office buildings. The rounds have been known to have the ability to travel great distances without affecting the trajectory, delivering enough force to punch through duracrete pylons, blow a target apart, and continue on course into a flanking vehicle and into the ground. APFSDS The '''Armor Piercing Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot (APFSDS) round or kinetic energy penetrator (also known as a KE weapon) is a type of ammunition which, like a bullet, does not contain explosives and uses kinetic energy to penetrate the target. This is a special kind of round that uses extremely high velocity to pierce armor or hard targets, such as a Battle Droid. The principle of the kinetic energy penetrator is that it uses its kinetic energy, which is a function of mass and velocity, to force its way through armor. The modern KE weapon maximizes KE and minimizes the area over which it is delivered by: * Being fired with a very high muzzle velocity concentrating the force in a small impact area while still retaining a relatively large mass * Maximizing the mass of whatever (albeit small) volume is occupied by the projectile—that is, using the densest metals practical, which is one of the reasons depleted uranium is often used, as is superdense ferric tungsten and Durasteel-Titanium-A. * This has led to the current designs which resemble a long metal arrow. Kinetic Slugs Kinetic Slug was a generic term for the various types of rounds fired from the large scale Asynchronous linear-induction weapons as well as their small counterparts. However, while smaller guns used specifically created calibers, the larger guns used only three 144 ton Light Rounds, 600 ton Heavy Rounds, and 3000 ton Super Heavy rounds. However, each of these sizes of rounds could be of any four types of Kinetic Slug, Shredder Rounds, Ferric Tungsten Rounds, Depleted Uranium Rounds, and APHE Slugs. Shredder Round A Shredder Round is a Kinetic Round with a ferrous core and an outer layer of tungsten carbide. The makeup of the rounds was specifically designed to splinter on impact. When the round impacts the outer layer is stripped away and the ferrous core mushrooms and splinters, the kinetic energy carries through the rounds splintered parts and it tears through the inside of a ship. It doesn't do as much direct damage as a normal round, which would pierce right through the hull and move in a straight line, but the splintering effect deals additional damage to the area around the impact zone, something a normal round couldn't do. So it is with its advantages and disadvantages. Ferric Tungsten Rounds The Ferric Tungsten rounds were heavy penetrators. The Highly Dense metal used in its construction gave it a very high mass to size ratio. This High Mass allowed it to, when launched via Magnetic Induction, to penetrate armored targets. The materials used in its construction were also readily abundant allowing the rounds to be mass produced, making them the normal round used by Asynchronous linear-induction cannons. Depleted Uranium Rounds Like the above Ferric Tungsten Rounds, Depleted Uranium Rounds were also Heavy Penetrators, they were however, of a higher density and dealt more damage than its brethren. However, Uranium was much more rare than the other materials used in Kinetic Rounds so they were not as highly used. However, all cannons were equipped with at least one of these rounds. APHE Slugs Armor-Piercing High-Explosive Slugs were very similar to Ferric Tungsten Penetrators, however, instead of a solid core round the rounds was filled with a delayed explosive charge,equal in power to a very small nuclear devices (primarily because the dense outer casing concentrates the nuclear reaction long enough to boost the yield of the device inside). When the round impacts the target a 5 second detonation charge activates, after which the small 2 megaton nuclear reaction goes off. The reaction is compressed inside the round, boosting it to about 7 megatons before breaching and the rounds detonates. Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:Templar Military Services Category:Templar Equipment